This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the rapid development of computer technologies and network technologies, the Internet and Instant Messaging (IM) play an increasingly important role in people's daily life, study, and work. With the development of mobile Internet, there is more focus on the development of mobile. Society has entered into a highly developed information age. Competition patterns of enterprise have changed from single competition pattern to a complex competition pattern. The single competition pattern focuses on function and quality of a product. The complex competition pattern takes enterprise image, product, and brand as important means and main tendencies. Such pattern transition depends on the rapid development of displaying and interaction of modern medium.
In traditional interactive video activities, the degree of civilization in each time period in a certain area may be reflected by basic factors, such as media master, media contents, recipients of media contents, and media performance. All of these image factors may be taken as one kind of civilization in different degrees, and reflect marks of social age and economic age. In current media delivery methods, each media (such as web portals and video sites) is taken as media delivery carrier. For example, it is necessary to insert a script of a media system into a web page or video player. The media management system is in charge of delivering media. When a user browses a web page or video, the web page or player may automatically pull matched media. The script may then play media contents with a given playing format, and report the exposure rate of the media.
In current video media promotion, video content has already been created prior to being played. Customized content cannot be played for different users. Further, there is no sufficient interaction between video content and the user. Thus, playing videos is inefficient.